Good Girls Go Bad
by PPGXRRB 4EVA
Summary: It's seems that the RRB's have something up their sleve but what does Buttercup have to do with it? Ps. This is a remake! I hope it's better!
1. Chapter 1

Brick's Pov.

My bros and I were at Fuzz- I mean our house bored as hell. Man that place needed an upgrade! After about a month of stealing the place we got off our lazy butts and decided to remodel and replaced the cabin with an actual house. So now the living room had 65'' in. TV connected with a Wii, X-360/Kinect, and Play station 2. Boom begged that we should have a Play station 3 but I told him it's pointless to have one if we got a Wii. Anyway then we have a black leather couch, plain white walls and a soft black carpet. Our kitchen was connected to the living/dining room and it was averaged sized; the only thing huge about it was the fridge and that was because boomer loved to eat how he doesn't gain weight is beyond me. In the living room we have two glass doors that lead to the work-out room. Upstairs we have a music room. (Don't ask me, ask boomer he asked for it and he's the only one who goes in there) Then we have our rooms, 2 guest rooms and 4 bathrooms. Now I know what you're thinking, who could have a house like that, and still be bored? Well when you play every game on every system, and play against the same people it gets boring.

"I'm bored!" Boomer whined.

"And were not?" "Hey let's go mess with the puffs, I haven't had a good fight in week!" Butch suggested

"Nah. Besides I'm tired of seeing their faces. "*Sigh* only if one of them was on our side, life would be so much easier!" Boomer complained. Me and Butch's face lit up and looked at Boomer.

"What?" he questioned.

"That's a great idea!" Butch yelled "Why didn't you think of it Brick?" I scowled. "Shut up Butch. How exactly are we going to do it, there not gonna come willingly."

"Whatever. Boomer go get me a soda…Now."

"No! Get off your lazy butt and get it yourself."

Butch frowned and made his hand glow forest green. That's right; Butch has the power of hypnotizing others. "Sorry Butch. I'll get that soda right away." Boomer hopped off the couch and went towards the kitchen. I chuckled

"You never get tired of that do you?"

"Nope."

"Here's your soda Butch."

"Thanks Boom."

After a while Boomer came back to reality and realized what Butch did to him, again. But instead of retaliating he frowned went upstairs. I held all my might not to laugh but we laughed anyways. Then I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey butch, how well do you think you have your hypnotizing power down?"

"*Chuckle* the way I use it on Boomer, I'm pretty sure I've mastered it." I began to smile evilly.

"What's up with you?"

"I think I found a way to put your power for good use. Boomer! Get down here!"

Get ready Powerpuffs because The Rowdyruff Boys are back in town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buttercup's Pov.**

"Come On! Ring you stupid, worthless, no good-"

"Buttercup you do realize the phone can't hear you right?" Bloss replied smugly while she read her book.

"Damn Bloss that was soo funny I forgot to laugh"

"I agree with BC the phone hasn't rang in 3 days." Bubbles agreed. Ring, Ring! YES! Finally but I don't understand why Blossom always get to answer the phone. Seriously who died and automatically made her leader?

"What's the problem mayor? Robbery downtown, were on it!"

"Well come on let's go!" I yelled. Finally some fun, action, excitement,-aw man! "*Scoff* Why am I not surprised; The Rowdy Ruff boys." Bloss rolls her eyes. We stood in a fighting stance waiting for someone to make a move…..hey! What gives we should have been fighting by now. I look at Butch and he was looking at me intensely, then his eyes began to glow forest green. I tried to warn Blossom but it was like I was losing self control, I couldn't move, speak or anything. It felt as if I ate a week old sandwich.

_Join me…_

What the- no buttercup you're hallucinating

_Buttercup, I know you can hear me_

Butch?! Are you-?

_Yes. Yes I am._

Dear god, what do you want

_I'm here to make a proposition with us. Join me and my Brothers._

As in join evil? Don't make me laugh. Are you crazy? But I guess that was a stupid question to ask.

_You don't really have a choice. I could force you but since you're going to try and block me out, it will be extremely painful. But if you let me-_

Not in this lifetime twitch. If was really butch, I know I struck a nerve. I looked at his face but it hasn't changed.

_Think about it. A life of Complete and utter freedom. Where's there is no one keeping you from your heart's desire. No one telling what to do and how to do it. And no one is keeping you from using your powers from full content. Where you have the power to do whatever __**you**__ want to do._

I let my mental wall down and let butch come in.

**Blossom POV **

Ok this is just weird! We've would have been fighting by now, I mean we have been standing here for 10 minutes! Their just standing there like statues. I look over to Bubbles and she looks confused, I look to buttercup expecting her to look bored but she was just staring at butch; looking hypnotized? I look over to butch; and his eyes were glowing forest green. Then BC slowly floated to butch her eyes slowly turning darker and darker. "Let's Fight!" BC yelled excitedly. "Wait What?!" "Uh-oh!" Bubbs whimpered.

**POW!  
BAM!  
KICK!  
15 minutes later….**

I…I just got the WORST beating of my life; even worse than the time when The Rowdyruff Boys returned when we were 5 and beat the snot out of us. And I could tell Bubbles felt that way too. My favorite ribbon torn, my strawberry cami top has small holes in the front and 1 big one in the back and my jeans turned into daisy dukes. I had a bunch of bruises on the back of my legs. Butch, BC and Boomer all flew out the ceiling.

"Ha-ha! Losers!" I faintly herd Buttercup shout. But Brick took a look around studying the scene. He looked at me and looked up and down; his mouth forming into a smirk.

"Nice look babe you should consider keeping that look." Then he took off. I just stood there flabbergasted.

"YOU BAKA! YOU PERV!" I could faintly hear him chuckle. "*Sigh* Come on Bubbles let's go home to clean up." Let's hope Buttercup will snap out of it soon.

**Butch POV **

Man! That was fun! Why didn't we think of doing this before! We flew to Fuzzy- I mean our house. Once we got there BC looked at our house and let out a low whistle. "Nice digs," Buttercup complemented. "Oh cool! You got an X-Box 360!" "Yep!"

"You guys have black Ops?"

**/ **

"I win. I win!" Buttercup gloated while she did the Cat Daddy. Brick, Boomer and I stared at the screen in shock. That was the 8th game she won.

"Well..." Brick got up and stretched "I'm going to the work-out room."

"You guys have a work-out room?! Cool!" BC yelled excitedly

"Well, see you guys later I'm gonna go buy-" Then we all cracked up laughing! Me **buying** something? *Sigh* I crack myself up.

**Buttercup's POV.**

Brick and I worked out for about 20 minutes. This guy is like the brother I never had. I noticed that Boomer disappeared. I went upstairs and saw a black door cracked opened and boomer was inside. I put my ear against the door trying to listen but it was silent; like the room was sound proof. I knocked on the door and I heard **A LOT **of shuffling then Boomer finally opened the door**. **

"Oh hey buttercup what's up?"

"Uh hey Boomer, what are you doing?"

"Uh…Well…um" I push by him to see the inside. WOW! The room was huge, not mention it was full of music stuff. It was like being at a Recording Studio.

"Wow Boomer…Do you sing; as in write songs?"

"Well kinda. But I'm probably no good."

"Let me hear some."

"Well ok but this song not finished."

_**Ha ha ha  
Pump it  
Ha ha ha  
And pump it (louder) [4x]**_

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right

N*ggas wanna hate on us (who)  
N*ggas wanna be envious (who)  
And I know why they hatin' on us (why)  
Cause that's so fabulous (what)  
I'ma be real on us (c'mon)  
Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)

We rockin' it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the sh*t

F-R-E-S-H (fresh)  
D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we rappin' it  
So, turn it up (turn it up) [3x]  
C'mon baby, just

Pump it (louder) [6x]

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo

Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right 

Oh My God. I had No clue that Boomer could sing!

"Boomer that was amazing but I bet it would sound better if your brothers sung it with you." I suggested

"You think? But if you're just pulling my leg-" "No! I think you sound really good. In fact, can I try?

"Sure"

_**Oh oh oh, come fill my glass up a little more  
We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor  
You know we getting hotter, and hotter  
Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down**_

Yo, what I gotta do to show these girls that I own them  
Some call me Nicki, and some call me Roman  
Exkeeza, please, I'm in a Visa  
Giuseppe Zanotti, my own sneakers  
Sexy, sexy that's all I do  
If you need a bad b*tch  
Let me call a few  
Pumps on and them little many skirts is out  
I see some good girls, I'ma turn 'em out  
OK bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle  
I'm a bad b*tch, no muzzle, hey?  
Bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle  
I'm a bad b*tch, no muzzle, let's go

Music, makes me, high

Oh oh oh, come fill my glass up a little more  
We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor  
You know we getting hotter, and hotter  
Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down

Pound the alarm!  
Pound the alarm!

"WOW! That was awesome BC!" No one called me 'BC' except-

"Oh sorry buttercup I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's Ok Boomer. You can call me that. I don't mind."

**Butch Pov**

I came back from the game store, and brought Pizza. After we ate I took Buttercup upstairs and showed her new room.

"Um Buttercup?"

"Yes Butch?"

"Can we…Will you..."

"Spit it out!"

"Go out with me!"…..

"What did you say?" I whispered.

"Will you go out with me?" She nodded my head slowly. Soon our lips met. My hands travelled around her back and her sides while her fingers were in my hair and neck. I pressed her against me as much as I could. The touch of her fingertips was setting fire at my skin, burning wherever she touched. I was losing my mind… I was losing myself inside that kiss and I didn't even mind. I know now that this is not where I'm supposed to be. But I don't care and I don't want to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubbles POV.**

I look over to my alarm clock, it was about 12:30pm and I couldn't sleep. I was really worried about Buttercup. It's been almost two days since we've seen her. "Blossom what's wrong with Buttercup?" Blossom sighed.

"I don't know, but were going to find out." We got dressed and flew out the window. As we headed towards the forest, we noticed that Fuzzy's cabin was replaced by a house?!

"Impressive," Bloss muttered. Blossom banged on the door 5 times. The door finally opened and we saw an angry brick.

"Do you have any Idea what time it is?!" He screamed.

"Where's buttercup? What did you do to her?" Blossom demanded.

"Ask her yourself." Brick said as he stepped aside and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

**Blossom's POV.**

"Blossom, here's the deal. I'm evil and I'm dating Butch now." BC stated simply.

"Buttercup are you out of your mind?" This isn't the Buttercup I know.

"Come on blossom, evil is really fun once you try it. Show her what I mean Butch."

Butch looked over to Bubbles and his eyes began to glow forest green again. Suddenly Bubbles baby blue eyes turned dark. Now I get it! Butch has the ability to turn people evil and vice versa. I've got to get out here. I tried to make a run for it I got past Boomer and Butch but brick was too fast for me, he caught both of my arms. I struggled trying to break free, but his grip on me was tight.

"Where are going?"

"Mojo's" Boomer answered simply. Ugh. Oh goodie a visit to Mojo's. We flew to Mojo's house and as we went through the roof of Mojo's house, he looked up and smiled.

"Butch did you turn Buttercup and Bubbles evil?" Mojo asked. Butch nodded.

"Excellent. Boys I am so proud of you. I don't know why I haven't thought of it myself."

"Why didn't you turn me evil?" I asked.

"Your heart for being a hero is too strong, so I'm going to brainwash you then turn you evil," Mojo explained while finishing it with an evil laugh. Suddenly the room was filled with red smoke. I know that red smoke anywhere. Then HIM appeared.

"Mojo don't you realize this crazy plan of yours can backfire like they always do!? Your plans never work and never will" HIM shouted.

"It won't backfire because..."

**20 minutes Later… **

"Enough!" HIM yelled. Good he woke me up, God Mojo sure can talk! Doesn't ever get tired?

"Mojo I'm sick of your failures so I'm going to take your evil soul so you can go back to the zoo where you belong!"

HIM made this huge red source of energy and threw it at Mojo. Luckily Brick was still sleep, so me and Mojo moved out the way just in time so instead it hit Butch, BC, Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles.

"No!" HIM shouted. "That was my life energy-" Then he exploded. Huh…that was easy, too easy. Oh well now we don't deal with HIM anymore.

"Great, What now," I heard Brick mutter.

"It's called being a Hero."

"A hero huh?"

**1 week later...**

**Buttercup's POV.**

The boys proved the town that their good guys which helped them get them into our school. I can't wait until tomorrow! The boys decided to come over to our house to sleepover. I headed downstairs and saw Blossom and Bubbles watching that cruddy twilight movie.

"Why are you guys watching-"but the TV interrupted me.

"We interrupt this program with breaking news! A huge explosion happened on top of the volcano. Witnesses see a body fly into the air and landed in Townsville Park. The ambulance drove towards body and happened to be Mojo Jojo with severe injuries and unconscious. It also seems that he lived on top of the volcano. They have sent Mojo Jojo to the Hospital; now back to our regular scheduled program."

OH NO!

_**/-/**_

**Blossom's Pov.**

This is NOT good!

"Guys!" Buttercup yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Boomer asked worried as they zipped down the stairs.

"It's Mojo! He's in the hospital!" Bubbles said very worried.

"What! But how-" Brick started but Buttercup interrupted.

"No time to explain! Let's just go." Then we quickly flew to the hospital. Brick busted down the door and we ran towards the information desk. It was man about 25 years old at the desk.

"Pardon me sir, can you tell me where Mojo Jojo room is?" I asked politely.

"Go sit down kid." He said while reading his magazine.

"But-"

"Don't make me repeat myself kid." Wha-did this guy just threaten me? I turn around and everyone was flabbergasted. Brick looked at me then at the man. Then Brick burned the man's magazine then grabbed his shirt and made the man look at him so they were face to face.

"Listen you little punk, you may not know but you're talking to a Rowdyruff boy and if you don't find Mojo's room and tell us where it is I will pound you're face in!" Brick yelled in rage. Then he let him go, I began rubbing his back trying to brick to calm down.

"B-B28, down that hallway." The man stuttered. *Scoff* wimp. Once we got there he looked REALLY bad.

"Hi Mojo. How are you holding up?" Bubbles asked. He took a deep breath and ended with a nasty cough. We all winced at his coughing.

"Guys in about 5 minutes I'm dying"

"Dad don't say that." Butch said trying to sound strong.

"In the colored suitcases by the window are your clothes, X-box, Ids-"

"Dsi!" we all said together but ended up laughing. Mojo chuckled

"Mojo did you do this to yourself?" Bubbles asked shyly.

"…Yeah. Boys turn to the side of good; it's too late for me." Then Mojo's eyes began to flutter closed.

"Dad don't go." Boomer whimpered.

"I-I'll miss you al-" Then we heard a long beep sound. We gave hugs to our counterparts. The boys stood there emotion-less and not moving a mussel.

"It's ok to cry" But I ended up crying. Bye Mojo we'll miss you too.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day at school**

**Buttercup Pov.**

Today is the boys first day of school, maybe we can cheer up the boys.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning ."

"Today we have new students and I want you to give them a chance. Boys please come up and introduce your self's."

"I'm pretty sure you all know us by now, I'm Brick."

"Hey I'm Boomer."

"Sup I'm Butch"

"Ok you may go back to your seats"

Luckily and oddly we all had the same classes as our counterparts. Professor probably set it up that way. Butch and I were

_Period 1-World History_

_Period 2-English_

_Period 3-P.E. Advance_

_Lunch_

_Free period _

_Period 5-Dance_

_Period 6- Biology_

_Period 7-Algebra 2 (surprising huh)_

Boom and Bubbs was

_Period 1-World History_

_Free Period_

_Period 3-Art_

_Lunch_

_Period 4-Biology _

_Period 5-English_

_Period 6-Chior_

_Period 7-Algebra 2 (again surprising)_

Brick and Bloss were

_Period 1- World History_

_Period 2-Chemistry_

_Period 3-Dance_

_Lunch_

_Period 4-English_

_Period 5-Leadership_

_Free Period_

_Period 7-Algebra 2 (__**not **__surprising)_

By the time Lunch came we all hung out and ate in the shade underneath the big Oak tree since they were still upset that Mojo Jojo our #1 villain was gone.

"Why? Mojo may have been insane but he was nothing like HIM." Brick stated as Bloss rubbed his back.

"Hey so called 'bad boys'." Oh God it was Mitch and his stupid little gang.

"Mitch go this isn't a good time." Bubbles said politely

"So, I don't care. I don't know why you girls are wasting your time feeling sorry for them. That's one less villain to deal with, besides who ever cared about that stupid monkey anyways?"

He crossed the line. Then all of the boys' eyes turned dark and began to charge at Mitch. Luckily we caught the boys' arms to hold them back.

"Now we could let them go and watch in amusement as they pummel you or you could walk away like a wise man."

_**/-/**_

Finally the day was over and we headed home.

"Hello everyone, how was your day?"

"It was ok. We'll be in the backyard if you need us"

"Alright then, dinner is at 6."

Once we got outside I gave Butch a big hug.

"Let it out. If you don't it will eat up your insides, trust me I know."

Soon I heard soft crying. I looked over at Bloss and Bubbs doing the same. They smiled at me knowing I gave good advice, I smiled back and hug Butch harder and he hugged me just as tight.

_**/-/**_

Within about 2 weeks the boys were back to their old self's.

"Hey everyone I have a surprise for you." The Professor said excitedly

We hoped in the car a drove toward the forest. Soon we came across the boys' old house.

"What are we doing here; it's just the boys' old house."Bubbs asked

"Well I thought the 6 of you could live here. I knew someone who owed me a favor so the remodeled your house the only difference is that it has 3 more bedrooms, all the bedrooms have full bathrooms so now there's only 2 guest bathrooms and a Jacuzzi. I also have a key for each of you" The Professor explained and gave us our keys

"Wow! Thanks Professor!" We all thanked

"Let's go home to pack!"

"No need. All of you suite cases are in the trunk, I'm surprised you didn't see them." He laughed. We got the car and got our suite cases. We waved goodbye as the professor drove off. This by far has to be the best day ever.

**I know, I know it's too short! Give me a break it's my first one! Don't worry though another on is coming soon**

**#Keep on Writing! **

**Review!**


End file.
